falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Vessel
}} The Vessel, formerly known as the USS ''Democracy, is a derelict United States Navy submarine found at the dry docks of a Naval base on the Island, known as the Nucleus in 2287. Background A new type of submarine designed for stealth (with an uncanny resemblance to Yangtze-class submarines), the ''Democracy was dry-docked for repairs and refitting at the facility at the Island prior to the Great War. Under the command of Captain Arnold Wabash, the Democracy was part of a secret plan created by the U.S. naval command, targeting Chinese operations in the South China Sea.The Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: VR System: "... Also, word is command's got some new plans for the Democracy. Sounds like the sub's going to be getting deployed sooner than expected. Contact me if you have any questions once formal orders come through. ..." Although Captain Wabash had reservations about the plan, Admiral Edward Grath, his commanding officer, ordered him to accelerate repairs on the Democracy, as, "the Reds would do as bad or worse if given the chance."The Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: VR System: "... Your reservations regarding your orders are noted, Captain, but I guarantee you the Reds will do as bad or worse if we give them the chance. Completing repairs to the Democracy is now of the utmost priority. If that means you have to work your folks around the clock, so be it. ''But if the Democracy isn't on its way to the South China Sea within the prescribed window, you'll be the one doing the explaining to command. ..." Before repair could be completed, however, the Democracy's nuclear reactor developed a containment leak. Its crew and captain were recalled while hazmat teams worked around the clock to clean the facility and make the submarine usable again. However, the process would take weeks to complete. Admiral Grath suspected foul play and informed Captain Wabash that he would file the court martial personally if he was responsible.The Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: Containment Leak: "... A containment leak on the Democracy? Convenient, Arnold. Well, you got what you wanted. Your crew's been recalled and a hazmat team's been dispatched to clean the facility. It's going to be weeks until anyone can get inside safely, let alone deploy the sub. ''For your sake, Arnold, I seriously hope this leak was an accident. Because if it wasn't, I'm going to file the court martial paperwork myself." However, before the investigation could be carried out, the Great War struck. Stuck in dry dock, the Democracy played no role in the ensuing exchange. After Admiral Grath reestablished communications with the naval base at Mount Desert Island, it turned out that Captain Wabash disappeared together with the sub's launch key. Grath considered this to be an act of treason, believing that the submarine could've played a role in disabling Chinese nuclear capability, potentially saving New York, Washington or Boston. He vowed to find Wabash and kill him. Although he was correct in his assessment, as Wabash did sabotage his submarine's nuclear capability, he would never have his revenge: The captain died in a safe room at the nearby hotel, betrayed by a Chinese spy and one-time lover, Franny Richardson.The Nucleus terminal entries; Captain Wabash's terminal, SUBJ: Where are you: "... We finally reestablished comms with Mount Desert today and now your XO tells me you haven't checked in in a week. To boot, he says the sub's launch key is missing. I should've thrown you in a cell when I had the chance. The East Coast is gone and if the Democracy was out there, maybe we could've saved New York. Or Washington. Or Boston. ''This is on you, Arnold. Their deaths are on you. And if by some sick twist of fate you survived this mess, I'll personally make sure it's temporary."Safe room security tape The submarine itself remained stuck in dry dock. As the base deteriorated and the doors rusted, it became little more than a derelict hulk leaking radiation into the hold. This made it the perfect choice for DiMA, as the elevated radiation levels ensured he would have no interlopers interfering with his work. It changed when the Children of Atom came, with DiMA moving on to Acadia and entrusting the base (and the submarine) to the Children. They renamed it and the base The Nucleus, turning it into a holy site of their cult.The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the sub?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) Of particular instance is the intact and functional nuclear warheads, which they seek to use to enact a "Great Division." They tried and failed at Hacking the system, however without the nuclear launch key they cannot activate the missiles.The Sole Survivor: "Great Division? What's that?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the sub?" Aubert: " " (DLC03CoA SisterAubert.txt) Layout The Vessel shares a similar internal and external layout as the Chinese submarine, Yangtze. The sub has the same body shape, but many of the details that Yangtze has, are altered or changed on the Democracy. She has two large propellers on either side of the main body (lacking the third one under the reactor control room that the Yangtze has) and another smaller one near the rudder at the stern of the ship. The Democracy lacks the large dive planes that the Yangtze has on her bow, but has the same four torpedo tubes on her bow, and has only four submarine-launched ballistic missile tubes compared to the larger sub which has six. The USS Democracy's conning tower is a new style, with a large half-circle platform surrounded by a railing just over halfway up the conning tower. Unlike the Yangtze, this sub lacks stairs going up to the main hatch and has a simple ladder connected to the platform. The Children of Atom have draped their flag over the said railing, and have placed a construction light facing it, so it shines brightly. Due to her smaller size, the Democracy lacks many of the rooms that one might find on the Yangtze. The original control room of the ship lies beyond the entrance, having been converted into a sort of throne room by the Children of Atom. Heading behind the throne towards the front of the sub is the captain's quarters, used by the High Confessor as his personal worshiping area. Down the stairs at the front of the room leads to the missile launch and reactor control room bundled into the same room. Similar to the Yangtze, there are doors on both sides of the room that lead to propeller drive shafts; the room is highly irradiated due to the radiation leak from the missiles. Heading directly backwards in between the two stairs leading down to this room is the sleeping quarters for the original crew of the ship, which the Children of Atom now use as a place to lay their dead. Going forward towards the bow of the ship is the main reactor room, taking up two floors. On the bottom floor of the reactor room leads back towards the missile room. Underneath the missile room is a very large empty room, with a large number of nuclear waste barrels. Notable loot * Edgar's note - Spawns as part of Witch Hunt, partially tucked away under the mattress of Sister Aubert. * To my "family" - Under the same mattress as above. * Aubert's note - In a footlocker in the starboard propeller drive shaft. * Brother Alders - In a room next to the catacombs, on a table. Notes * Like the Yangtze, there are four torpedo tubes on the bow of the ship, but there doesn't appear to be a torpedo room. On the outside of the ship, while standing near the four SLBM tubes on the top of the ship, it is extremely irradiated, with roughly 70-90 rads/s. * The sub seems to lack a good size galley area or any sort of mess hall for the crew in general. There is also no specific radio/sonar room. It is not known if the USS Democracy had seen any action before the bombs fell, such as during the liberation of Anchorage. * The ship is poorly lit, with the Children of Atom only using candles. * While inside the ship wearing power armor, the NPCs may comment on how they don't like the suit because it protects from "division," or how it "runs on the glow, so perhaps it's not all bad." * Even after the main story is completed, the player character can, at any time, launch the active nuke inside the ship, provided they have the key to do so. * Though the water outside the base may seem too shallow for a submarine to float in, the sub is actually attached to a track system that would move it out or pull it in from the main body of water. * The model of the Democracy is kitbashed from Yangtze, with hull scaled down to 75% (the conning tower's scale is the same). Appearances The Vessel appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery FO4FH-Nucleus-Crypt.jpeg|The crypt in the vessel FO4FH-Vessel-Throne.jpeg|High Confessor Tektus' throne FO4FH-Vessel-Back.jpeg|Back of the Vessel Aubert's_Note.png|Aubert's note found in a locked footlocker Brother_Alders_Holotape.png|Brother Alders note found in a room next to the catacombs, on a table Edgar's note.jpg|Edgar's note, under Aubert's mattress, in the top corner To my family note.jpg|To my "family", on the same mattress Submarine size comparison.png|''Democracy'' (top) and Yangtze (bottom) size and design comparison USS Democracy Iso.png NucleusSub01.png References Category:Far Harbor locations Category:Far Harbor vehicles Category:United States Armed Forces vehicles de:Das Schiff ru:Судно uk:Судно zh:船艦